


Day 17: Dancing

by airiustide



Series: Zutara Month 2017: Prompts [15]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Zuko, after many years, finally has the courage to ask Katara for a dance at Avatar Korra's birthday celebration.





	Day 17: Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

He remembers how beautiful she looked the day of her wedding. How she walked with grace and elegance. Her periwinkle parka covered her wedding dress but she still glowed like a haunting spirit, with her fierce blue eyes and her exotic aura. She always pulled at his attention, even when they were kids.

Much to his regret, he never asked her for the dance he's been rehearsing in his head many times before that night. He wanted to hold her, feel her warmth. His mind would race and his heart would beat rapidly at the thought of being so close.

It never went as planned. After the ceremony, people would crowd around her at the reception, congratulating her and conversing over possible future children, blocking him every time he tried to reach for her hand and even being pulled away to dance with someone who requested it from him. Before the night was over, she was already leaving the reception. Arms linked with her new husband, smiling and waving as the crowd cheered and blessed the couple.

Zuko knew it was inevitable. He knew she would never choose him even if he tried. But all he wanted was one dance. One dance with the waterbender who stole his heart without knowing it.

Now here she was, many years later. Zuko had seen her from time to time but not so much after she married Aang. Fire Lord Izumi was throwing a party for the Avatar's twenty third birthday at the Fire Nation Palace. He knew Korra would bring her friends and family but he wasn't expecting Katara to come along as well.

A blush roamed over the cheeks of the former Fire Lord. He felt like a teenager again, dusting off his royal robes and fixing any wrinkles he could find. Raking his beard and puffing his chest out a bit, he wanted to look as presentable as possible in front of his long time friend.

Zuko almost jumped through the roof when someone behind him cleared their throat. He turned to see the one person he was preparing to look composed for only to end up looking like a bumbling idiot who was stuttering an excuse for his silly reaction.

"Hello, Zuko." she chuckled. Her warm voice reaching his ears and putting him in a stupor.

When he did not respond immediately, Katara mocked a cough bringing him back to attention. "Oh-um…Hello Katara. Y-You seem healthy. You know- considering your age."

_Smooth_. That was not what he wanted to say and he could hear his inner voice screaming at him. Her eyebrows knitted but she nodded her head once.

"Not that getting old is bad! I mean to say-um-that, you have aged with grace and are looking more beautiful than I've ever seen you." _Save!_

Katara laughed lightly. "I've only been here but for five minutes, Zuko, and yet I have the feeling you're trying to flirt with me."

His throat was dry and he couldn't swallow the hard lump that was forming in it. "I apologize, I only meant to compliment you, Katara."

The old waterbender rolled her eyes. "I don't dislike the compliment but come on, Zuko, we're no longer children. No need to be nervous." Her soft chuckle lightened his heart. "Tell you what, how about us two old folks go somewhere more quiet. It's getting quite loud with all these young ones crowding the place."

He smiled at the idea, offering his arm to her as they quietly left the ballroom through the halls and to his study. Laughing as they snuck around guards along the way as though they were playing a game.

They made it to his study. He wasn't sure what to say at first. Zuko was pretty nervous despite Katara reassuring him that she was fine with his advances. He noticed her looking over at the phonograph standing next to his desk.

"Would you care to dance with me, Master Katara?" he offered

At first, she looked at him in surprise, as though she didn't realize he was there. "I would love to."

He fumbled with the record he selected as he set it in place on the phonograph. Once he got it playing, he turned to see Katara with her arms open to him. Scratching the back of his neck, he slowly walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

They moved slowly, Zuko being careful since Katara was so much shorter than him. They never broke eye contact, mirroring each other's smiles as they allowed their legs to sway with the music.

"You know," Zuko whispered, as he finally got the courage to pull Katara flush against his form, allowing her to wrap her arms more around his neck. "I've always wanted to ask you for a dance."

Katara's eyes sparkled, her smile turning into a grin as her fingers gently caressed Zuko's scar. He closed his eyes, taking in her touch. Her response erasing his doubts of whatever was going on between them at this moment.

"What took you so long?"


End file.
